


♦♥♠♣

by aquamarine_nebula



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarine_nebula/pseuds/aquamarine_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now You See Me oneshots, mostly about dylan/jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦♥♠♣

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given was 'how can anyone not be afraid of love?'
> 
> My headcanons for Jack's past are fairly precise, but mostly will be revealed as the oneshots progress.
> 
> I'll probably be making a lot of references to Jack having anxiety which was caused by being neglected and/or abused as a child.

Nothing was original in Jack’s story, it seemed. When he fast-forwarded through movies, skimming through books and poems, fear of love was one of the most commonly recurring themes. For the first time, he wondered if stealing from all those other people just as they started to be close to him was just a way to push them from his side. Probably a belated realisation when all the evidence was stacked up. Lula had definitely hung on for a while with great strength, and reluctantly let go when they’d hit a dead end from which there was no going back.

It never helped that his crushes had always been fleeting and intense, but the moment he started noticing Dylan his attachment had grown deep and sincere. As well as being emotions out of his control, they were like nothing he’d experienced before. When Dylan had returned his feelings, Jack wanted to hold onto something eternal and stable to find the time to sort out the whirlwind of thoughts in his head.

The ugly truth was that, had Dylan not reciprocated, he could have handled his own feelings. With things the way they were he had to struggle on knowing that if he got it wrong, _both_ of them would be hurt. Jack had never wanted more to disappear, or to never have _existed_.

“I’m scared,” he finally admitted.

It was a full week after Dylan’s confession. He half-anticipated Dylan to call him a child and scorn him, but of course that was nothing like him. Danny would have, no care for what kind of effect his words would have, but not Dylan.

“That’s not always a bad thing,” Dylan suggested.

They were alone in the main study of the Eye’s headquarters, surrounded by portraits of all those who had lead the Eye. Dylan would join them one day, when the leadership passed from him to another. He would be immortalised, Jack merely a footnote in his biography. Maybe not even that, if they didn’t last. People forgot magic acts once the mystery was no longer shrouded; the Horsemen would be replaced by people more extraordinary.

Jack would be replaced in Dylan’s life by someone more extraordinary.

Dylan said his name, and made as if to walk to him before checking himself.

“How _could_ people not be scared? My mother fell in love with a man who used to hit me, and she didn’t notice or believe me when I told her. Love is blinding.”

“I know.”

“Danny’s been even worse since Henley left. If a relationship going badly affects people _that_ strongly--”

He let Dylan take his hand. “I’m not saying we have to decide something now.”

“I don’t want you to feel trapped.”

“I’ve been trapped before, Jack. I have too much self-preservation to let that happen again.”

It could work. Maybe years from now they would still be together, still some of the greatest magicians that ever lived. Their growth could stop, or it could continue.

When Dylan kissed him, it was slow and captured his entire being. Jack’s hands grasped at his shoulders as a shiver ran up his spine that threatened to make his knees give way. He could almost believe that he wouldn’t be a supporting role to get Dylan to the person he was _supposed_ to be with. He wouldn’t be cowering in the background, wishing he could step up and command people. He wouldn't be flooded with the intrusive thoughts that would convince him he didn’t have the strength to command even _himself_ , let alone others. The kiss was so convincing, almost betraying inexperience in its desperation. He turned away and stubble grazed his neck, which was white-hot as his pulse raced.

“How can we be sure?”

“We can’t,” Dylan replied. Jack almost backed away. “All we can be sure about is leaving no room for regret.”

His dark eyes were sure and steady. Although Jack’s resolve didn’t falter, it shifted in its goal. No room for regrets. Not like everything else, running away from home, living through stealing, allowing his idolatry of Danny to cloud his realisation that he wasn’t worth following. This, like magic, he would throw his all into.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very out of practice for writing, and it always takes me a few fics to get characterisation down, especially if characters are from films. So bear with me. Hopefully I'll carry on writing for the ship and create something worthwhile.


End file.
